1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sauces and, specifically, to sauces which are used on, or in combination with, pasta or rice that has been acidified to a pH of 3.7 to 4.5 for preservation purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,607 is described a process for acidifying pasta or rice in order to extend the shelf life of such pasta or rice. However, when the pasta or rice is typically acidified to a pH of 3.7 to 4.5 for preservation purposes, such pasta or rice provides an objectionable, uncharacteristic flavor, especially when used in combination with sauces that typically have no acidic flavor. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,555, is described a process of making a typical cheese sauce. When mixing a typical cheese sauce with acidified pasta/rice, the acidic notes of the pasta/rice results in an uncharacteristic taste to the meal. The disclosure of the foregoing patents is herein incorporated in its entirety by reference.